villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gargoyle (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water)
Nemesis Ra Algol, Better known as Gargoyle, is the main antagonist of the Japanese animated series Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. The ruthless and diabolical leader of the organization known as Neo-Atlantis, born from the ashes of the old and now disappeared kingdom of Atlantis and aimed to conquer the world and subjugate the whole human race. Appearance and characterization Gargoyle is tall, imposing and slender at the same time, and always with attention to detail of its elegance: his usual attire consists of black shoes are polished, a double-coordinated in red trousers of the same color, a black shirt on which sits a yellow tie on, and the hands, two white gloves on the back which is sewn symbol Neo Atlantis (a single eye crossed without eyelashes or eyelids). On the face wears a white mask and stylized sad expression to which are added the eye neoatlantideo yellow and red spot at the front, a red line that connects above symbol to the tip of the nose and, finally, two signs similar to tears that they descend from the eye holes up to the highest part of the jaw. He also wears a black cotton hood to completely cover the rest of the head and the hair, while, during the final battle, wearing a steel sealing. Under the mask conceals a middle-aged man from the thin face, prominent nose, brown skin, green eyes water and graying hair long just to the shoulders. Temperamentally Gargoyle looks like a very ambitious man, who boasts of his immense power. It is believed an immortal, why want to control human beings; He has great hatred towards them and want to exterminate them because judges them lower. But these features are nothing in comparison to his insatiable thirst for blood and power. Calm, cool and determined and ruthless, he is able to explode into outbursts when her plans go up in smoke and he gets even with his followers. Do not hesitate to sacrifice everything to accomplish his evil plans, and kill mercilessly anyone who dares get in his way. Accustomed to command everyone and everything, in the last moments of his life, disappointed by the revelation that one of the creatures who so hated and so that all its actions were based on illusion, will prove to be a weak and insignificant. History At one time, Nemesis held the post of Prime Minister of Tartessos in the reign of Ra Elusys Arwol. In 1876, Nemesis begins the coup to overthrow the government force resulting in the death of the queen. After revoked the kingdom of Tartessos, Nemesis begins calling himself "Gargoyle" and is named absolute head of the Empire of Neo Atlantis. Determined to experience the power of the Tower of Babel sealed for centuries for use as a weapon of mass destruction, the former minister convinces the emperor Neo to deliver the blue stone. The object, in fact, would have acted as a catalyst for the Tower. However, the plan is foiled in time by the Gargoyle king Elusys, but it still causes the destruction of the entire city and the death of all its inhabitants. After the cataclysm, Gargoyle is the emperor Neo dying. Aware of the inherent powers of the heir of Blue, Gargoyle decides to give Neo a robotic body, in order to keep him alive and control it at will. Firmly believe to be the source of Atlantis, until the end, in front of the true power of Blue, you realize in spite of being a human being like everyone else. The power of the stone that he die, turning it into a heap of salt. Category:Anime Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Male Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Sociopaths Category:Fascists Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mass Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Corrupting Influence